Will You?
by Yuukinatsuki
Summary: She almost didn't have any time for family, especially for her boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya. Until he said something unexpected to her. HibaTsuna! 18Fem27!


The silence was repeated in the office Vongola Decima, which sounds were streaking between paper and pen rubbing. When a high figure which quietly entered the room and stood at the front desk petit brunette who was busy taking care of her damn paper works that filling her desk.

"Tsu-" he had not yet told the brunet, his words been cut by her.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, I'm busy. Oh, when you come out later, please close the door. "Command Tsuna who still do not see the person in front of him.

". . . ."

Hibari went out and shut the door leaving brunette alone.

 **.**

 **Will You?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Story and Author by Yuukinatsuki (Or Natsuyuuki)**

 **A Thousand Years © Christina Perri**

 **Marry You © Bruno Mars**

 **Pairing(s) : HibaTsu (18Fem27), slight 8059**

 **Rating :** T

 **Warning(s) :** Yaoi, Grammar, Typo(s), OOCs and etc.

 **Genre :** Humor and Roman

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lunch time was the time that always eagerly awaited by all the inhabitants of the mansion mainly by Decima and Guardians Vongola.

A man aged twenty years quickened his pace to get in the dining room more quickly than others. He had to convince myself this time he would tell her whatever happens.

He then opened the door only saw brunet who were there.

Good. This time he would say it.

"Tsunayoshi." he called in monotone as usual.

"Hmm?" Brunet then smiled sweetly when she saw Hibari who was coming first after her "Hibari-san!"

"Tsunayoshi, would you-" again, his words clipped.

"JUUUDDAAAAIIMMMEE" shouted storm guard at the entrance "We have a problem! Aquila Famiglia requested the meeting be changed to this day ! We did not have time anymore! We have to go now!" Gokudera then hold Tsuna's wrist and take her away from there.

"Go- Gokudera-kun!" shouted brunette.

". . . . ."

"Chaos Hibari!" greeted adult Reborn who had just entered and saw an unusual sight since his student and Hibari in relationship.

"Hn." _What_. His upset because this time he could not invite brunet date.

Reborn just smirked "Need help?" Asked hitman who already know the purpose of the Raven.

Hibari then grinned back at him "Hn." _Whatever._ Knows he does not need to be too bothered about taking brunet dating and... proposed to her at the same time.

Then he leaving Reborn who grin with his sadistic.

"Get ready, Dame-Tsuna..."

* * *

The next day Reborn held a meeting with the all alliance Vongola like Shimon, Millefiore, Varia, Cavallone, former Arcobaleno, CEDEF and all Tsuna's guardians to discuss the proposal Hibari to Brunet without her knowledge.

But first…

"VOOOIIIIIIII."

"Ushishishi."

"Muu~"

"Arrraaa~"

"Trash!"

"Oi Marshmallow freak! Go away from here!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera... calm down~"

"Tch"

"You're all too noisy, Kora!"

Hibari who can not stand the crowds, trying to calm him self from taking his favorite pair of tonfa from under the jacket.

 **Bang!**

"Shut up all! _Or else_..."

"Ah! Re- Reborn!" Said one blonde in the room.

"Reborn-san!"

Adult hitman then sighed tired "Now... this the plan..."

* * *

"Ah! Finally finished as well..." shouted brunette happy, because it was nearly ten hours she completed fucking papers and skip lunch with all her famiglia.

Wait... why today feel silent? It is impossible isn't if suddenly they all get along?

She then left the room only to find Reborn was leaning against the wall while holding a white envelope.

Hitman then walked towards Tsuna and gave it to brunette "Good work, Dame-Tsuna... here, your gift for your hard work."

Brunet then picked it up and looked inside.

Two Tickets Vacation on Mafia Land for three days. Exclusive one.

She then looked toward Reborn who had disappeared for a moment he gave the ticket vacation to her.

Oh well, at least tomorrow she and Hibari can take a date. Properly one.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Guardians Vongola_**

"Oi! Lawn-head! Your movements are wrong!"

"The movement was not extreme at all, Octopus-head!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera come on! You're going to dance freely first in the presence of Tsuna!" Yamamoto said while looped a hand on the shoulder guards storm- hoping to soothe Silverette "So you have to practice."

"Tch." he replied with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yare, yare, Tsun-Dera."

* * *

"Sawada-san, what are you looking for something?" Asked Kasukabe when viewed Brunet's confusion.

"Kasukabe-san! Did you see Hibari-san? "Asked Tsuna" I have not seen him since this morning. "

"Ah. What Kyo-san did not tell you, Sawada-san? "He asked politely.

Hearing the question, brunet then shook his head "Nope."

Kasukabe then explains that Hibari went on vacation since yesterday and in fact he had intended to invite brunet to go along. But she was always busy.

"EH?!" Seriously. Why he was not said to her like usually? "W- Where?"

"Mafia Land."

* * *

There must be a reason Reborn giving holiday of paper works more than a day. In fact, she was in another party Attended between bosses famiglia.

 **Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises**

What most important are she has not found Hibari since she arrived.

 **How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall**

And now, she already stand up there almost three hours while greet another boss and watching a couple dance in front of her. That was made her envy. She also want to dance with someone that her love.

Fortunately or unfortunately, that was a mask party and no one would ask her to dance.

 **But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**

 **One step closer...**

Except, the man who in front of her.

* * *

Hibari already had been followed Tsuna to the party, just watched from afar. He knew if Petit Brunet will come to the party and look for him as she reached the Mafia Land.

Well, the hitman already plan this after all.

He watched and watched as all the bosses who greeted her go and leave petit brunette alone.

Without the cloud knowing it, he was moving toward his sky.

"Would you want to dance with me, Milady?" asked the man.

Tsuna startled to hear someone talking to her and asked her to dance. He looked at the man who had his hand in front of her waiting to take up the offer.

' _His eyes were beautiful... like eyeballs belonged to Hibari-san...'_ she thought as the eyes of the two met.

The man had black hair, wearing a purple shirt with a black colored suit and tie. He also wears a purple mask that covered half his handsome face.

Without the sky knowing it, her hand take up the offer.

And they had come to dance.

 **Time stands still  
beauty in all she is**

Hibari gently took her hand in front of him as if she is the most fragile thing he had ever held.

 **I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away**

He had promised himself he would not let anything happen to Brunet in front of him.

 **What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this**

 **One step closer…**

Will not let anyone take away what belonged to him since the days when they were together.

 **I have died every day  
Waiting for you**

They were leaning against one another. Tsuna smell the scent of the man in front of her and Hibari scent of a woman's hair in front of him.

 **Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years**

They smell the scent of each other as in the past, when they expressed the feelings they felt with each other.

 **I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

If the time can repeated, they will return when they both fall in love with each other.

 **And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

If they have to part ways, they will be reborn and find another if they should.

Because they were created for one another.

Brunet and Raven then looked into the eyes of each other when someone is bothering them.

"Oh. You are Vongola Decima, right?" Asked the boss who come and greet her.

"Ah... Yes, I'm." Replied her and forget the man who asked her dance before.

"Let's start the plan" said someone from a _bluetooth receiver_ belonging to the cloud.

Without knowing the sky, the clouds went away from him.

* * *

Vongola Decimo ran still wearing the dress she was wearing at the dance. She was unaware when someone steals her bag when she was about to pick it up from day care goods.

' _Shit! Where does the thief go!'_ Brunet kept running until at a crossroads. When two men sneaked up behind her and patted her shoulder.

"Juudaime? What are you doing here?" ask someone haired silver.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?!" ask her a little startled "What are you doing here?!"

". . .Dame-Tsuna. "' greeted someone behind them both.

"Reborn too?!" he asked disbelief "Why are you all here?!"

"Well, I also want to go on vacation, so I invited them both." Replied him.

"But-" she said suddenly punctuated by a song that is pretty hard around her.

 **It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you**

Gokudera dancing in front of Tsuna and gave bouquets of white Azalea.

Tsuna took Gokudera's flowers that given to her and saw a piece of paper stuck to the flower stalk.

 _Azlea- Love, Romance and First Love._

 _\- You are my first love Tsunayoshi -_

The writing of this paper... Hibari-san! She thought and then blushed. song continues- Yamamoto dancing in front of her.

 **Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you**

Yamamoto then give a bouquet of flowers Carnation Pink to Tsuna.

 _Carnation pink- I'll never forget you._

 _\- I will never forget Tsunayoshi, because you're only one and only mine -_

Hibari-san... Tsuna then step forward with holding Reborn's arm who had been with her.

Then all her guardians out of a small alley and dancing along with Yamamoto and Gokudera in front Brunet- well, except Hibari.

 **Well I know this little chapel  
on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl.**

Then, Chrome out of the dance with Mukuro and give her bouquet of Red Chrysanthemum flower. Mukuro then came forward and kissed the hand of Tsuna like a royalty.

"Kufufufu~, you're beautiful and sweet as usual Tsunayoshi~" Said Mukuro teased her and made Brunette's clear white cheek getting flushed.

"Mukuro-sama..." said Chrome pulled Mukuro's collar of the back to get away from Tsuna after giving flowers.

 _Chrysanthemum red-Love._

 _\- I love you, Tsunayoshi -_

Then Varia down from about building- without Xanxus of course.

"VOOIII LET'S WE BEGIN !"

 **Who cares if we're trashed  
got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl**

Okay, when in the middle of the song, their dance destroyed by colliding with each other. Brunet then laughed softly view their behavior.

Lussuria then come out and give a flower drawn four-leafed clover.

"Errmm..."

"Araa~, Gomen Tsu-chan~ flowers devastated when we practice dancing~, but... calm~writing was not destroyed Tsu~"

Besides Tsuna, Reborn sweat and sigh.

 _Four- leaved clover Good luck, be mine, Faith, hope, love._

 _\- With the luck of this flower, you're mine. I will build trust, hope and compassion among us, Tsunayoshi -_

Tsuna's face getting flushed and flushed imagine Hibari tell him.

Then Cavallone and Shimon famiglia famiglia out, forming two lines a little bit away and facing different directions with Tsuna.

 **Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready**

Dino and four subordinates split from Simon, and ran towards Tsuna.

"Congratulations, imotō" Dino said while giving a bouquet of flowers Forget-Me-Not blue.

 _Forget-me-not : True love, hope, remembrance, memories._

 _\- Hn. True love will not forget the day they were put together, Tsunayoshi -_

Of courses she will not forget. The day when she gathered all her courage to declare her love for prefect Namimori- which also revealed prefect's feeling self to her.

 **Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you**

Enma ran towards her and dancing right in front of her. Then he was smiled at his best friend and take full sprig of flowers Agapanthus.

 _Agapanthus - Love._

 _\- Hn. Isn't it beautiful flower, Tsunayoshi -_

Read words on paper that put on the stem carnations- she chuckled.

' _Of course Hibari-san...'_ she smiled and then continue the journey back with Reborn.

Byakuran side street and his famiglia wait their turn.

"Are you sure you're going to do this Byakuran-sama?" Asked the right hand Millefiore.

"Of course! I'll do anything to Tsu-chan can be happy~" his said as his twirled full of orchids with sprig of a paper on the stem "Because Decima- Sawada Tsunayoshi were both worthwhile for me after Yuni and anyway, this delightful nee~ "

 **Is it the look in your eyes?** **  
** **Or is it the dancing juice?** **  
** **Who cares baby** **  
** **I think I wanna marry you**

Byakuran then go ahead and dance with using the power of both fire wings and dancing beautifully hovering in front of her when the music starts and give her a white orchid flower.

 _Orchid: Rare beauty, love, refinement, beautiful lady, Chinese symbol for many children, mature charm, beauty, long life._

 _\- Even if you are not really a lady, but you're still the most beautiful, Tsunayoshi -_

Byakuran then whispered something in the ear Brunette and left Decima who responded with a smile.

 _"Take good care Vongola, Tsu-chan..."_

' _Of course Byakuran...'_ then Tsuna continue her journey.

CEDEF, -except Arcobaleno Verde and Reborn-, Shimon and all guards dancing together.

 **I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh** **  
** **So what you wanna do?** **  
** **Let's just run girl**

Basil that holding flowers and then out of the dance and smile at her.

"Sawada-dono, you look so beautiful!" He said to make Tsuna blushing embarrassment, then handing colorful flowers Dandelion Yellow and white.

When Tsuna that hold it, as white as cotton white Dandelion fly into the sky around it. "Beautiful..." said Brunet amazed to see white Dandelion seeds floating around.

 _Dandelion: Faithfulness, Happiness, Love's Oracle._

 _\- You know Tsunayoshi, seeds Dandelion beautiful it can teach us life for daring to fly high and bring new life elsewhere. Like you, My Sky -_

"Hibari-san..."

 **If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool** **  
** **No, I won't blame you** **  
** **It was fun girl**

Yuni out of the crowd that dance along with Byakuran who floated beside with her, smiling at Brunet.

"Sawada-san! Congratulations~ me and Byakuran will always support you!"says Yuni smiled, handing over a series of colorful flowers Camelia.

 _Camelia Pink, Red and White: Longing for you, you are a flame in my heart, you are adoreable._

 _\- All Camelia symbolizes yourself and my heart for you –_

 **Don't say no, no, no, no-no** **  
** **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah** **  
** **And we'll go, go, go, go-go** **  
** **If you're ready, like I'm ready**

Nothing else is out of the dance, almost all famiglia who danced, danced simultaneously in front of Tsuna and Reborn, who'd still faithfully accompanied her like a father who will take their daughters to the altar marriage.

Then once the dance starts forming a path that must be passed by both of them.

 **Cause it's a beautiful night,** **  
** **We're looking for something dumb to do** **  
** **Hey baby** **  
** **I think I wanna marry you.**

Group Arcobaleno who divided into two rows in front seemed to form a path that must be passed by a former teacher and the student. The flowers of rose petals colorful floating around makes it look like someone is guided to the altar marriage.

Fon, Collonelo, Verde and Yuni are on the left side of Tsuna. While Mammon, Lal, Skull and Byakuran is located on the left side Reborn.

 **Is it the look in your eyes?** **  
** **Or is it this dancing juice?** **  
** **Who cares baby,** **  
** **I think I wanna marry you.**

After Arcobaleno Group then Millefiore, Varia -which was surprisingly also lined up to form a street-, CEDEF, Cavallone, Simon until finally all her guardians located at the end of the road.

Surprisingly enough, the mysterious man who had asked her to dance be at the end the road, waiting alone while holding flowers and their final sentence. The man then smiled at Brunet, who'd been walking alone unaccompanied Reborn -which brings all the bouquets were held by brunet- since at Shimon group.

The man then unmask to show his identity when Tsuna was right in front of him, he then opened the orange mask belongs Brunet showing manic beautiful brown with smooth white cheeks still flushed since the beginning of the song was played.

"Hibari-san..."

 **Just say I do,** **  
** **Tell me right now baby,** **  
** **Tell me right now baby, baby**

He smiled gently, without saying anything and give a red rose to the woman in front of him

 _A single red rose: I Love You_

 _\- I Love You, Tsunayoshi. Will you give me your heart? –_

 **Just say I do** **  
** **Tell me right now baby,** **  
** **Tell me right now baby, baby** **.**

When Tsuna finished reading the sentence, Hibari then immediately knelt in front of her, opened the little red box that he wanted to give to her. It poses a white gold ring with two gems purple and orange top with the words 'Ill Mio Amore, Kyoya' carved in a circular ring that she observed, and Hibari said words that always she was waiting for since the start of their relationship.

"Will You Marry Me, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna then tears of joy, she was clearly touched by the efforts that have been done by Hibari since last.

"Yes Kyoya, I Will and I Do," Reply Tsuna her tears of happiness "I Love You, Kyoya." she hugged the most beloved after the man put the ring on her finger. Hibari Kyoya.

 **Oh it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you**

 **Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Then all the songs they played happily mingled with the sound of crying and cheering excited guardians famiglia and his closest people see the great success of their mission in tandem with rainbow balloons and petals were flying in the blue sky.

* * *

 **Author Note :** If you wondering, yes. This was made by Natsu Yuuki or Natsuyuuki.

She is my another account for fanfiction, just in different language. Also if you search any English stories there, it will not be there anymore, because I already decided I will make my Natsuyuuki account only for Indonesia fiction.

And yes, this one I will make especially for English. So… Good Day!


End file.
